supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Season 7 Special Update
Nanny Jo is revisiting all of the families she had visited in Season 7. Binns Family (The boys have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. Nicola is now married to an orthopedic surgeon named Dr. Glenn Walters, making her full name Nicola Binns-Walters) Markson Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made in the family. Alex has now graduated from high school and is off to college.) Gilmore Family (A naughty word has not come out of A.J.'s mouth since Jo's visit. Brooke has changed as well for she is no longer hurting her brother.) Hooyman Family (The Hooyman children have changed since Nanny Jo's visit.) Astarita Family Horne Family (Sam and Michaela have changed since Jo's visit.) Patterson Family Cortez Family (The girls have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. Miguel has been married to a widowed nail salon owner named Sharon Townsend, who has three boys) Dale Family (The kids have changed since Nanny Jo's visit. Christine is now married to a surgeon named Dr. Arthur Sanford, which makes her name Christine Dale-Sanford) Lucas Family Campbell Family Sutton Family Polanski Family Tuckson Family Marele Family Forrest Family Olynick Family Nash Family Konig Family Appleton Family (The nonuplets have changed their ways since Jo Frost's visit. They now clean up after themselves, know how to behave in public, and play nicely. Agnes is now married to an orthopedic surgeon named Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan, which makes her full name Agnes Appleton-Zaffarkhan) Underwood Family (the girls have changed since Nanny Jo's visit) Gomez Family Guyatt Family Bisley Family Douglas Family Slate Family Van Velde Family Gooch Family Rosenhouse Family (No mischief of any kind is being made with the family) Pope Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made with the family. Lillith is now eating her meals and drinking out of a cup. Dylan is now spending time with mom and dad, and the family is happier) Hopewell Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made with the family) Freud Family (Thorne has changed his ways since Nanny Jo's visit. He is now clean and sober, and attending a drug counseling program and he is off drugs for good. Thorne has also quit smoking and now respects his family.) Camp Family (The three younger children have changed their ways since Nanny Jo's visit. Drew now sleeps in his bed, Lauren no longer whines for mom's attention, and Bonnie is now eating fruits and vegetables without throwing tantrums. Brooke is re-married to a zoologist named Zules Sylvester, which makes her full name Brooke Camp-Sylvester.) Kellaway Family (No mischief of any kind is getting made with the family) Biecker Family (The three children have changed since Jo's visit) Chick Family (The two wild children have changed since Jo's visit) Hudgens Family (The boys have changed since Jo's visit.) Lucini Family (Dominic has changed since Jo's visit. His temper has improved for the better.) Supermanny Special (Dedes Family) (Natasha gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Chad, Ellen is currently on her way to college, Anna's relationship with her parents has gotten better, while Julie hasn't changed her spoiled behaviour and is currently living with her aunt two hundred kilometers away) Nunn Family Bamford Family Vanu Family Remano Family Transcripts *Nicola Binns' Wedding *Alex Markson leaves for college *Christine Dale's Wedding *Miguel Cortez's Wedding *Agnes Appleton's Wedding *Brooke Camp's Wedding *Remano Family moves to Iowa Category:Specials Category:Fanon Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Special Updates